


New Parents

by NB_Cecil



Series: Chulu Kidfics [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Intercrural Sex, Kid Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, New Baby, New Family, Oral Sex, Showers, Sleep-Deprived New Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans!chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: New fathers Pavel and Hikaru snatch moments of intimacy during the night between feeds and diaper changes.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu & Demora Sulu, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Chulu Kidfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758469
Kudos: 8





	New Parents

“Pavel. Pav.” Hikaru shook his husband’s shoulder.

“No, Karu. I’m sleeping.” Pavel rolled over, mumbling his protest.

“Pav, sweetie,” Hikaru insisted. Pavel opened his eyes reluctantly. “I’m sorry. I really wanted to let you sleep, but she’s hungry.” Hikaru looked guiltily down at their week-old daughter, fussing and fidgeting in his arms. 

“Pass her over,” Pavel sighed and pushed himself up on the pillow. He fumbled the flap of his nursing bra open with clumsy, sleepy fingers.

Hikaru snuggled up close to his husband and daughter while she fed. He smoothed a hand through Pavel’s hair. “I love you so much,” he murmured, kissing his cheek.

“Mmm,” Pavel hummed contentedly, leaning his head against Hikaru.

“Thank you.” Overcome with the emotion of the moment, Hikaru’s voice cracked. “For everything.”

“No, thank _you_.” Pavel adjusted his hold on their baby and freed an arm to put around his husband’s shoulders. “I couldn’t vish for a better husband, and I’m wery happy to raise a child vith you.”

“Oh, Pav—.” Hikaru’s words were cut off by Pavel’s lips pressing against his.

They shuffled carefully around each other on the bed, the baby—still suckling at Pavel’s breast—cradled carefully between them, Hikaru placing his hands on the back of Pavel’s neck at his hairline to pull him deeper into the kiss. The infant fidgeted and hiccuped and the two parents broke apart in time to watch her puke sour milk over herself and Pavel.

”She knows how to kill the mood,” Pavel complained, laughing. Hikaru handed him a cloth so he could wipe the mess off his chest and the baby’s face. “I think she’s finished,” Pavel declared. He handed the infant over to her other father and Hikaru paced up and down beside the bed holding his daughter against his shoulder, gently patting her back. Pavel curled up on his side under the duvet, watching them, a sleepy grin on his face.

“Mmf. Vhat?” Pavel stirred and mumbled as Hikaru lay down on the mattress beside him.

“Go back to sleep, love,” Hikaru murmured.

“She’s asleep?” Pavel wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close to his chest.

“Yeah.”

“Mmm. Good.” Pavel pressed a sleepy kiss to his husband’s lips.

Hikaru chuckled against his lips. “I thought you were tired?” He teased.

“I am.” Pavel replied between kisses.

Hikaru kissed his husband back with enthusiasm, moving from kissing his mouth to kissing his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his neck, and down his chest to his stomach, pausing at the waistband of Pavel’s boxers to look up at him with a questioning sparkle in his eyes.

“Be _wery_ careful, please. I am still sore.”

“I will be.” Hikaru pulled Pavel’s boxers down and helped him wriggle out of them. He settled between his thighs and ran a finger lightly over the seam of his labia, eliciting a shudder from his lover when he brushed over his testosterone-enlarged clit. “I’ll go gently and we’ll stop if it hurts, ok?”

Pavel hummed his agreement and settled back on the pillows. With great care, Hikaru spread his husband’s labia with his fingers and pressed his mouth tentatively to his clit. He gave it a few delicate licks, pausing between each one to assess Pavel’s response. Pavel moaned appreciatively, so Hikaru sucked his clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the head.

“Oh god, oh god. Hikaru...” Pavel moaned, bunching the sheet in his fist.

Hikaru broke off to hush and admonish him. “Shhh, You’ll wake the baby.”

“Oh god.” Pavel repeated, quieter, rolling his hips.

Hikaru turned his attention back to Pavel’s clit, adding a finger to stroke down it slowly in-between licks of his tongue. Pavel moaned his appreciation quietly.

All was going well until Hikaru’s finger accidentally strayed a little lower and Pavel yelped in pain.

“Oh gosh. Sorry, sorry.” Hikaru sprang back, panicking. “Sweetheart, are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Pavel took deep breaths as the pain subsided.

“I’m sorry—.” They both froze at the sound of their daughter stirring in her crib. After a tense moment of listening for further signs of her waking, Hikaru let out the breath he’d been holding. “Are you sure you’re ok, Pav? We should stop,” he fussed.

“No, no.” Pavel petted his husband’s head reassuringly. “I don’t vant you to stop. Just be careful, please.”

“Ok, but if I hurt you again, we’re stopping.” Hikaru settled once more between Pavel’s thighs and pressed his mouth again to his clit. They settled into a rhythm: Pavel rolling his hips to meet the strokes of his lover’s tongue, their pace picking up as Pavel’s orgasm approached. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his face to muffle his cries as he came, Hikaru sucking and licking him through it until he lay panting and giggling with Hikaru flopped over his belly.

“You liked that, huh?” Hikaru crawled up the bed to lie next to his husband, grinning.

“Ohhh, yeah,” Pavel breathed, his lips close to Hikaru’s. He darted out his tongue to taste himself on his lover’s lips and slipped his hand down to Hikaru’s hard-on, intending to return the favour.

Hikaru pushed into Pavel’s hand as Pavel stroked him through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms, his cock twitching at his husband’s touch. He moaned softly and, impatient for skin-to-skin contact, put his hands on the waistband of his pants and started to push them down over his hips.

“Need lube,” Pavel murmured. “In the drawer.”

Hikaru turned to rummage in the nightstand drawer, found what he was looking for, pulled off his pants and turned back to his lover. Pavel took the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous dollop into his hand. He rubbed his fingers together, warming it before he touched his husband’s cock.

Hikaru groaned and thrust into his palm. “Oh god, Pav. Oh, that’s good.”

Pavel tightened his grip and slipped his other hand round to cup Hikaru’s balls. “You like it,” he murmured. More of a statement than a question.

“Yes. Oh yes, I do.” Hikaru thrust urgently into his fist.

“Then perhaps you vill...?” Pavel guided his husband’s cock so that it pressed up against his labia. 

“That would _definitely_ hurt you.” Hikaru frowned.

“No, fuck my thighs,” Pavel directed.

“Oh, right.” Hikaru grinned. He pushed forward gently, Pavel guiding him with a hand and manoeuvring to meet him, thighs squeezed together. 

Pavel grunted appreciatively as Hikaru’s cock slid over his clit. “See?”

“Mmm. Oh yes, this is good.” Hikaru reached around to squeeze his husband’s butt.

Just as they found their rhythm they were interrupted by a fussing sound from the crib.

“Shit,” Pavel swore. 

“I’ll go.” Hikaru swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Hey, little one,” he crooned soothingly as he approached the crib. “What’s up?”

Pavel lay idly fingering himself while Hikaru changed the baby’s diaper. “You wanna hold her?” Hikaru asked when he was done.

“Yeah,” Pavel sat up and held out his arms. She fussed and wriggled as Hikaru handed her over. “Shhh, darling,” Pavel intoned, rocking her gently. Gradually, she settled into sleep. Pavel got out of bed very carefully and laid her back in her crib. He returned to the bed and turned to Hikaru. “Vhere were we?”

“About here, I think.” Hikaru nudged his now half-flaccid cock against Pavel’s thigh.

“Mmm, zat feels about like vhere we were.” Pavel reached under the pillow for the lube and smeared a handful over Hikaru’s cock and his own thighs.

Hikaru buried himself once more between his husband’s legs and, with slow rolls of the two men’s hips, worked himself back to full hardness against Pavel’s thighs and cunt. Pavel’s fingers kneaded his hip as they fucked.

“Are you close?” Pavel murmured as Hikaru groaned softly against his neck.

“Close.” Hikaru did not pause in his thrusting to reply.

“Then come on me.” Pavel squeezed his legs tighter together and grabbed Hikaru’s buttock, pulling him in further with each thrust.

Hikaru stifled a groan against Pavel’s shoulder as he shot his load over his husband’s thighs and cunt. Pavel’s hand went to his clit and he rubbed himself off with long strokes of his fingers, choking back his own groans for fear of waking the baby. They lay panting side-by-side on the mattress until the sound of fussing from the crib demanded their attention yet again.

“Oh god, I’m covered in lube.” Pavel wiped his hand on the sheet.

Hikaru was already up and lifting the baby out of her crib. “Hey, hey. Are you hungry?” He cooed. “She’s hungry.” He turned to Pavel.

“Bring her here,” Pavel sighed, trying to wipe his hands clean on a corned of the duvet. Hikaru laid his infant daughter against his husband’s chest and she latched on immediately. “She only likes me for my tits,” Pavel joked.

Hikaru chuckled and lay down on the bed. They were silent, save for the sounds of the baby suckling. He drifted into a doze.

“You puked on me again, huh?”

Hikaru awoke to the sound of his husband gently admonishing their hiccuping baby.

“Oh dear.” He rolled over and grinned up at Pavel.

“I’m covered in puke and jizz,” Pavel complained. “I need a shower.”

“Yes, I think you do,” Hikaru agreed.

Pavel handed the child over to his husband and headed for the bathroom.

“Pav?” Hikaru slid the door to the shower stall open. “She’s asleep.”

“Finally,” Pavel grinned through the steam at his husband.

“I’ve left the door open so we’ll hear if she wakes.” Hikaru stepped into the shower. 

Pavel rinsed shampoo from his hair while Hikaru soaped himself. “You vant me to vash your hair?” Pavel asked.

“Yeah, why not?” Hikaru replied.

Pavel squeezed shampoo into his hand and rubbed it over Hikaru’s hair. They had all of thirty seconds’ blissful indulgence while Pavel massaged his fingers over Hikaru’s scalp before the crying from the bedroom cut through the sound of the splashing water.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed as I was editing this that Pavel and Hikaru don’t call Demora by her name. Perhaps she is so new to the world that she doesn’t yet have a name?


End file.
